Him
by Sebaciellvr
Summary: Just a random fanfiction about a couple of fictional characters I came up with. This is my first fanfiction,so it might not be that good sowwy :3


**So this is my first non-anime fanfiction. Also the first one I've posted online! I have no idea what I'm doing XD. Well,on with the fanfic!**

It was nearing the end of October,and Jonah was one of those people that just gets so excited for Halloween. He had planned out his costume two months before,and,being the typical nerd that he is,was going to be a Star Wars character. Adam,on the other hand,was okay with Halloween,and he would dress up,but he didn't go all out like Jonah. They were best friends in middle school,and completely opposites,but that just made the friendship better. However,Adam secretly wished it was more than a friendship. Yeah,Adam was gay. He hadn't told anyone,he was too afraid everyone would hate him,so he went on with his life,attempting to hide this secret. It really didn't help that he was that one boy who all the girls loved,and he could easily avoid all of it by just telling them he was gay. He was just too afraid to tell anyone. But then Jonah showed up,and most people just thought of him as that one nerdy friend,but Adam saw him as more than that. He saw Jonah as this adorable person who liked all of the same things as him,and that nerdiness just made him cuter. And on that morning,as Jonah dashed into class,just barely being on time,Adam nearly yelled out his confession right then and there. Something held him back though. It was fear,a terrible fear that Jonah would hate him for being gay. Somehow,Adam had managed to act normal around him,but lately his feelings had been out of control,so he began to slightly avoid Jonah. Not completely,Adam wouldn't have been able to handle that. He would turn around if he saw Jonah around the corner,or ask a different friend to be his partner on a project,that kind of thing. But no matter how subtle Adam tried to be,this worried Jonah,and he thought about it most of the time in school. He finally gathered up the courage to ask Adam about this,so he caught up with him after first period. "Hi,Adam" Jonah said cheerfully,like usual. "Hey" Adam replied a little plainly,but he was blushing slightly. "Oh no,has it really gotten to the point that I blush just talking to him?!" Adam thought to himself,afraid he wouldn't be able to hide this secret for much longer. "Hey,Adam,I've been kind of worried lately,are you avoiding me?" Jonah got straight to the point,he was nervous that Adam didn't want to be friends anymore. "Oh,I have?" Adam replied innocently. "I'm so sorry Jonah,I didn't mean to." Jonah breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh,good. I was worried you didn't want to be friends anymore." At that,both of them said goodbye and went on to second period. Adam wasn't ready to tell Jonah his secret,not yet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At lunch that day,Jonah and Adam sat next to each other like usual. Adam thought he could maybe try something subtle,and sat just an inch closer than he usually did. Jonah didn't seem to notice,but he really did,and overthought it. "Why is he sitting so close? Was it just an accident? Does he LIKE me?" Jonah imagination ran wild with only the tiniest of gestures,but he eventually stopped thinking about and decided to pass it off as nothing. Otherwise,lunch that day was pretty normal. Unless you count the fact that the hamburger that day didn't look like meat.

At the end of the day,both of them met up at Adam's locker,and walked down to the buses together. They said their goodbyes,and got on the buses. Adam just couldn't wait to get home and text Jonah. As if they didn't talk enough in school,most of the time they spent at home was texting each other. Adam felt that they had more interesting conversations online,especially since Adam didn't have to worry about his emotions showing. It was much easier than talking in person. As soon as he snapped out of his thoughts,the bus was right before his stop. He got off the bus and practically ran home,he couldn't wait to talk to Jonah again! He ran into his house,threw down his book bag and ripped off his shoes. He ran into his bedroom,picked up his phone,and immediately started texting Jonah. They had a pretty normal conversation,until at the end,when Jonah said that he needed to tell Adam something in school tomorrow. Although Adam knew it was probably nothing,his mind ran to the conclusion of Jonah liking him. "Wow,I really like him that much,don't I? Is it really so bad to have feelings for a guy?" Adam thought to himself as he turned off the phone. Jonah spent his time thinking about improving his grades,all the clubs he was in,mainly school related stuff. Adam would just observe this,and his feeling slowly began to be more than just "like".

 **So there's the first chapter! Hmmm,whatever will Jonah say? Does he feel the same as Adam? Or is it nothing? All will be revealed next chapter...**

 **Sorry it's kinda short,but I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**

 **-Sebaciellvr- :3c**


End file.
